Star Wars Episode 4:a new Ed
Cast dylan as Luke Skywalker Eddy as Han solo Nazz as princess leia Double D as C-3PO unidentified kid as darth vader dog as chewbaca unidentified kid as obi-wan-kenobi ed as R2-D2 written by Jbarb produced by Jbarb directed by Jbarb created by Jbarb Plot A long time ago in a cul-de-sac not so far away.Darth Vader wages a war with the cul-de-sac rebellion forces to gain control over the cul-de-sac.darth vaders forces are far superior to that of the cul-de-sac rebellion.However,the rebellion just might be able to turn the tide of the war thanks to some secret plans about the death star that will tell the rebellion how to destroy it.Princess leia managed to steal the secret plans and drive away in her huge battle ready minivan that is guarded by rebellion troops.However it did not take long for darth vader to realize that the secret plans had been stolen.And so en route to the rebellion hideout princess leias huge minivan was sucked up by a tractor beam courtesy of darth vaders star destroyer.and so as the stormpoopers were preparing to board the massive minivan princess leia decided to store the information on her most dim witted but loyal droid R2-D2 and then send R2 and his best friend C-3PO to the cul-de-sac in the only escape pod in the minivan.Are you sure that you can keep this information safe,dude,said princess leia.You can count on me Mrs.leia person said R2.Good,said princess leia,now get in the escape pod!Princess leia quickly shoved R2-D2 and C-3PO into the escape pod.Wait a minute,said C-3PO.how come you arent getting in the escape pod with us.Because there is only room for two people,dude.Princess leia quickly pushed a button that closed the doors to the escape pod and immediatly sent the escape pod hurtling towards the cul-de-sac.Right after princess leia sent the two driods torwards the cul-de-sac the doors to the huge minivan were busted open and stormpoopers entered the ship and immediatly shot and killed all of the rebel troops and they managed to stun princess leia and take her aboard their ship.Meanwhile,back at the cul-de-sac,a young boy named luke skywalker was mowing the lawn when all of a sudden an escape pod crashed in his lawn.What the heck,said luke as he investigated the escape pod.All of a sudden the doors to the escape pod slid open to reveal R2-D2 and C-3PO.Good afternoon sir,said C-3PO.My name is C-3PO and this is my counterpart R2-D2.Say,you wouldnt happen to know where the rebellion hideout is do you?What for, asked luke.Because,said C-3PO,my dear friend R2-D2 carrys vital information about the death star and we must deliver it to the rebellion immediatly!Okay I get it no need to yell,said luke.But I still have one question,said luke.Whats that,said C-3PO.wouldnt it make more sense to have the princess to deliver the information,said luke.Well it would but unfortunitly the princess has been captured by darth vader and that means we have to deliver the information to the rebel hideout but the only problem is that we don't know how to get to the rebel hideout and thats why we are asking you for directions.Well I don't know where the rebel hideout is either,said luke.Well then you only have one option,said a mysterious voice coming from across the lawn.Who are you, said luke.My name is obi wan kenobi,but you can call me ben.okay ben,said luke.So what is our only option.you must go to the death star and rescue the princess,said ben.Are you crazy!Said luke.Yeah,said C-3PO,and plus we don't even have a ship to fly and no pilot to fly it.Not to mention a duck,said R2.Actually, I think I know someone who could help us,said ben.And so Luke,Ben,C-3PO,and R2-D2 headed for the candy store where they found Han Solo and his loyal dog chewbacca eating some Jawbreakers.Hey,Han,said ben,do you think you can give us a lift to the death star?Sure I'll give you and your friends a lift.....for 25 cents!And so after ben paid han solo they all boarded the millenium falcon and headed for the death star.Eventually they boarded the death star and rescued the princess and are now heading back for the cul-de-sac.Meanwhile,back on the death star.Blast!said darth vader as he slammed both fists on the table.I must find that boy!darth vader yelled.Meanwhile,back on the millenium falcon.Okay folks,just stay seated and relaxed and we should be reaching the cul-de-sac momentarily,said han solo.However,a squad of TIE fighters led by darth vader quickly attacked the millenium falcon before it could reach the cul-de-sac.The millenium falcon managed to escape the ambush but they did get hit pretty hard by a TIE fighter.In fact,the impact was so hard that it managed to kill ben.His last words were "here take this lightsaber luke it will come in handy" and then handed luke a brand new lightsaber to luke who accepted it.And so they reached the cul-de-sac only to discover that they lost the secret plans in the ambush,meaning that the war is far from over. To Be Continued Category:Fan-Fiction